


Fanboy | JohnJae

by john4jae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Self-Harm, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john4jae/pseuds/john4jae
Summary: Johnny Suh has been known to be South Korea's most expensive actor, from playing as a Joseon dynasty prince to a cheating husband, he can do anything! But said actor is challenged into a new genre- a BoysLove movie!!! Will the most paid actor maintain his cool or will he give in to the role?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	1. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Actor Johnny Suh will hold his domestic fanmeeting this weekend, a special one-day event for his fans, I am sure people are looking forward to this event"

Johnny has been famous since he was a child, he was known as nation's little brother, he started his acting career as a gifted child scholar on a historical drama back when he was just ten years old, with fifteen years of acting career, he had almost experienced every possible role in dramas and movies. As a versatile actor, it was his life dedication to explore his limits and capabilities in the acting career and when given the opportunity, he's willing to take more risks for a better acting experience. So when a director offered him a role on an uprising genre in the movie industry, Johnny did not hesitate to give it a go, a genre called BoysLove.

\---

Jaehyun is a rookie, he started his career as a model and he never thought that one day he'll end up in a theater hall, auditioning for a movie role. He represents Korea on international runway shows but not many would expect the international model to be taking on an acting career as well.

\---

Their fate intertwined when Jaehyun finished his Paris fashion week and Johnny arrived from his overseas fan meeting. Jaehyun's entertainment company's CEO has been open about venturing the model into other career opportunities and as soon as he landed in Incheon international airport, the CEO seemed to have stirred some commotion as press was waiting at the airport, his manager Taeyong led the way through the crowd, thankfully the mob wasn't for them and they only had a few questions from major broadcasting stations, apparently, the mob was for a famous actor, Jaehyun knew him all too well, he was his rolemodel, a senior from high school, none other than Johnny Suh.

Jaehyun's been closeted since high school and only a few knows his preference, it all started when he met the teen actor Johnny Suh, Johnny wasn't that known in the industry at that time, he got side characters on dramas but their school thinks he's a pearl. Jaehyun, at the time, was considered a nerd, thick glasses, baby fats, chubby cheeks and braces, a complete opposite of how he looks today. Johnny never really made friends with other grades so Jaehyun was lucky enough to even be on the same school as the guy. And as years went by, Johnny became bigger until he was big enough to hold international fan meetings and attend events globally.

"He has tons of fans, maybe if you listened to me and started an acting career" Taeyong coughed, Jaehyun sighed and scratched his nape.

"I told you hyung, I don't fit that, I'm better at walking away, I'm best at that" he chuckled

"Sigh, anyways let's go get some coffee" manager Lee patted his head as they made their way to a coffee shop.

Omg is he an idol?

Probably an actor or a model

Omg we should take pictures

It was always like this, he has no name in the industry, people knew him as "probably an actor or a model" or a "pretty boy" he was not known domestically so it was easier to live, but he somehow feel bad because HE represents their country on fashion week but people merely acknowledge him. They entered the coffee shop and Taeyong ordered for two, they had no schedule so they weren't in a rush. The bell chimed as costumers entered, Taeyong and Jaehyun waited at the side.

"Oh my gosh, he's a celebrity right?"

"That's Johnny, he's a hot actor these days"

Jaehyun's ears wiggled if he was a dog. Hearing that name, from staring at the ground, he looked over to see THE Johnny Suh ordering coffee with his manager. Taeyong probably knows his manager as they greeted each other casually, Johnny just gave him a small nod and he bowed. It was awkward when the two managers started talking, how the hell is he supposed to talk to his long-time crush and inspiration without dropping his pants, Johnny's charisma was so overwhelming that he doesn't need to do anything to make you kneel in front of him.

"Doiee, we have to go, I will call youuu" Taeyong whispered but clearly, Jaehyun can hear it

"Please call me Yongie, hmm" the manager patted Taeyong's head, they had to go, he bowed to Johnny before taking his coffee and leaving the shop.

"Have I told you that I'm dating Johnny Suh's manager?" Taeyong asked Jaehyun and the model almost spilled his coffee on his clothes

"Hyung, you-"

"Ahuh, you can rely on me when it comes to boy troubles because we swing the same way" Taeyong whispered as they got in the company car.

They went straight to Jaehyun's apartment, Yong lived on the same complex but different floor, he stayed on a nice one-bedroom apartment that was overlooking Han river, it was a great 27th floor apartment. Arriving at his apartment, he was greeted by an empty space, too clean as if he just moved in. He was in Europe for at least three months so it would be scary if the apartment was in a mess. The fridge was empty so his first errand was to visit the local market and fill up his fridge. Jet lag was not getting him amywhere, he felt like he was running a fever and now is not the perfect time to have it.

"If I don't get out to buy food, I will starve...Yongie hyung is jet lagged too, I have to do this" he looked himself in the mirror, as he got out of his apartment, he was greeted by his neighbor.

"Ah Jaehyun-ssi, welcome back, Mongie and I are going for a walk, how are you?" An overly excited labrador tackled Jaehyun in a big hug.

"Ah...hi Mongie-ya, I'm about to stock up my pantry, see you later Mongie" the pup licked his face.

He felt uncomfortable with a throbbing headache but he should at least buy food since he won't be going overseas for a while. He decided to have a bit of snack to fill him up, a good old Korean restaurant is the perfect for his Korean food-deprived mouth. The thing about models is they're not as popular as actors and singers so he can easily move around with little supervision, especially if he's just in the neighborhood, people would recognize his face but won't know his name so it was better like that. He sat on a corner table and ordered samgyetang, he missed Korean food so much.

"Actor Johnny Suh will hold his domestic fanmeeting this weekend, a special one-day event for his fans, I am sure people are looking forward to this event"

"Fanmeeting? Hmm" he scrolled his phone to search for tickets online but as expected, the three-hundred exclusive seats are already sold-out.

"Jaehyunie, walcome back, here is your samgyetang" the auntie served his food, he can only drown himself in his chicken and soup, he should have known there was a local fanmeeting.

Feeling like a neglected pup, he finished his meal and decided to shop for his food at a nearby market, samgyetang helped him cooldown from his jet lag. The food should last for a week, he went back to his apartment and decided to call it a day at 4pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a random johnjae whip because i love my bois, please feel free to leave comments/suggestions/violent reactions uwu


	2. Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Gongmyung is one nice fellow, handsome, witty, charming and talented, if he never met Johnny, he would definitely be his ideal lover.

Taeyong and the management are the ones to have access on his apartment so it was no surprise to see Taeyong rummaging through his clothes at 3pm. "Why are you here hyung? I don't have any schedule until next week" he whined, rubbing his eyes "Miss Boa will hold a party tonight, I forgot to tell you because I fell asleep after we arrived so get up, we're going to pamper you up, Europe made you a different person" Taeyong patted his head, what he said was true, his hair was a bit longer, he needed a haircut, his silver hair is fading as well, he looked ugly if you ask him.

"What time is the party?" He had to drag his body to take a quick shower and do his skincare, achieving his porcelain glow was a hardwork..

"At nine, it's a club in Itaewon, company artists are coming so you better buy new clothes, we can't let them outshine our international model" Taeyong shouted from his closet, the pressure is on again.

"Will you stop calling me that" he whined, he can't believe he slept for more than ten hours, maybe the sleep medicines do work on jet lags.

After finishing up his shower and skincare, Taeyong laid out his clothes for him, of course he has to dress up because he's a model. His trusted hair salon was in Myeongdong and the owner was glad to see him back after three months. "My favorite boy is back, you grown out your hair too, let me save my pretty boy!" He chuckled, the staff had to hide their laugh, Taeyong was busy looking through different hairstyles. "The perm has to go Jae, you can't look like a poodle right now" Taeyong patted his back.

"You know what, your manager is right, the perm hides your pretty face, time to show them my pretty boy" the owner pinched his cheeks

"Sajangnim, I think I found it, what do you think?" Taeyong showed him something on the iPad and the man looked like he went into trance.

"People will know you as the most handsome boy in Korea, okay okay?" He chuckled.

Jaehyun put on his earphone throughout the hair dyes, hair cut and all treatments, the whole process lasted for around two hours and he was almost asleep while waiting, for sure his hair was cut shorter. He opened his eyes sleepily as the owner was drying his hair. "Any style works on your pretty face, what do I do?" The man cooed and Jaehyun couldn't believe his transformation, his hair was cut shorter and dyed into a color mix of dark blue and black, he can finally see his face clearly without perm covering half of his face.

"Yep, I'm so good at this, I should start a salon business" Taeyong chuckled, he had to post on Instabook:

𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 @𝘸𝘰𝘰𝘫𝘢𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴@jeong_jaehyun: 🙃𝚅𝚒𝚎𝚠 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝟷𝟶,𝟺𝟸𝟹 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜𝟷 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚊𝚐𝚘  
𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 @𝘸𝘰𝘰𝘫𝘢𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴  
@jeong_jaehyun: 🙃  
𝚅𝚒𝚎𝚠 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝟷𝟶,𝟺𝟸𝟹 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜  
𝟷 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚊𝚐𝚘

"Someone said I finally know how to use Instabook" Jaehyun chuckled as they drove to a nearby mall because Taeyong insisted that he's a top-paid model but he uses his paycheck to buy games and that his closet is just filled with plain black shirts and black pants.

"You get a manager and a stylist at the same time, you're one lucky kid" Taeyong parked on the basement and they both went out to visit some clothes store.

"No black-" Taeyong facepalmed when Jaehyun showed him a black hoodie.

"Seriously, just follow me, don't touch anything"

They went around and some people recognized him and asked for pictures but Taeyong was strict on "no-fanservice outside of work" rule so he had to apologize. "You can take fan gifts but no autographs or photos, you're considered a rising star so we have to keep a clean image okay?" Turns out Taeyong was not only buying for tonight's outfit but also to get him to wear other colors instead of plain black shirts. "Ooh, someone gave me cookies" Jaehyun can be a kid at times, not minding his public image, but Taeyong has to admit, Jaehyun's visuals is one of the best he has ever seen so he understands, the boy can just breathe and he will still look good.

"Let's get you dolled up in your apartment" they finally decided to end the shopping at 6pm, they have to get ready before 9pm, they ordered jjampong for dinner.

"You gotta change into your outfit and then we'll head to the salon again to get you styled up then we'll head to the venue, there will be press and business partners so you have to standout.

Jaehyun really didn't mind what other people think about him, he pretty much experienced all the bad mouths back in high school, the only thing that matters is Johnny's opinion about him. The visual counts he can clearly remember. Being rejected because he looked so ugly, it served as an inspiration for him, to be better, to look better, to be the best version of Jeong Jaehyun. "Let's go?" Taeyong patted his shoulder.

"Yes...going to a club in a leather jacket will make me standout..." he looked at himself in the mirror, only Taeyong can think of pairing black leather jacket with white pants...

"Your pants will really standout" he chuckled

"Yes...I guess so"

They went to the salon again to get his make-up and hair styled "What's the occassion sweetheart?" The owner styled his hair as a female staff applied his make-up. "A company party, Yong hyung just want me to stand out a bit and get out of my shell I guess" it hasn't even been two years since he started his modelling career so it was nerve-wracking to try to stand out locally, especially when the industry is filled with so many good-looking people. After his full transformation, they drove to the party "See you inside okay, go get their attention" Taeyong patted his back. eSeeM Entertainment is an empire led by Kwon Boa, people know it as "Good-looking company" since most of their artists are really pretty and handsome, from models to singers and actors, everyone just looks good.

"And we have international model and rising star, Jeong Jaehyun" it was an annual company party and people look forward to everyone's outfits. It wasn't a red carpet so all he had to do was pose a little and walk-through.

Inside the club, a party song was playing and his seniors and juniors are already in party mode, their CEO was on a lounge, probably drinking with business partners. Taeyong found him and handed him a drink "Hey, you can't get too drunk, you're a messy drunkard so we can't do that in front of our business partners" the manager chuckled. He stared at boy groups and girl groups sitting together, of actors talking in one table, he's been working overseas for a while that he hasn't even have any close friend in the company. He knew their names, but that was it, they're not that close to be considered as "friends" at all.

"Hey" a cold hand on his nape startled him.

"Oh...hello Gongmyung sunbaenim"he quickly stood up to bow, the actor was one of eSeeM's pride.

"Why are you here? Mind if I join you?" The actor coolly sat next to him

"Um...I've been working overseas mostly so I don't really have close friends in the company"

"Well, let me be your friend, cheers?" The older chuckled.

Kim Gongmyung is one nice fellow, handsome, witty, charming and talented, if he never met Johnny, he would definitely be his ideal lover. Jaehyun isn't a talker type so the older was the one talking the most, he would chime in from time to time but he loved listening to his stories, they were interrupted when Boa took the stage. "Hello my darlings, I would like to thank everyone of you for representing our company to make it as one of the top three in South Korea, from our local idols, singers, models and actors, to our international representatives, thank you and I hope you all do your best and continue to grow" she made a toast and everyone cheered, Gongmyung teasingly ran his hand on Jaehyun's nape "You okay? You look flushed, you're not a big drinker huh" he chuckled, Jaehyun nodded and sloppily rested his head on the table.

"I just wanna go home and cuddle with Joh-"

"Huh?"

"Ah, nevermind, I'm daydreaming" Jaehyun chuckled and kept squirming on his seat.

"Err, I think I should call your manager, Yongie right?" Gongmyung patted his back

"Eungggg"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a random johnjae whip because i love my bois, please feel free to leave comments/suggestions/violent reactions uwu


	3. Close to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A book about a man's love for another man...

Jaehyun will never forget his scars, he is not what everyone assumes. People see him as one of the pretty faces in the industry, but he had to work harder than anyone to achieve it. He was not born beautiful like most people, all he had was pale skin, too pale that kids would call him ghost back in kindergarten, but his pale skin is now considered as his trademark in the modelling world.

\---

He's glad to wake up in his own bed, although he can't really remember how he got back to his apartment in one piece, he should start drinking little by little to avoid passing out on events. With a throbbing headache, Taeyong was kind enough to leave him a bento and hangover medicine. He turned the TV on and checked his phone while heating up the bento.

From Unknown Number:

Hi Jae! It's Gongmyung, I asked Yong for your number, did you get home safely? Do you wanna hear your drunk talks? Let's meet up when you're free :))

Jaehyun facepalmed, if he pounced on Gongmyung in his drunken state, he might as well bury his own body alive. He sat on the couch, eating his bento, the celebrity news flashed and he almost choked on his shrimp, Johnny is in the freaking news.

"Actor Johnny Suh is in talks of being a main lead on a pride-month movie that will be released in June, the actor is positively considering the role according to his company, fans are excited to see the growth of the world-renowned idol. Meanwhile, BTV has been garnering international fans...."

Johnny...in an LGBTQ+ movie...

Jaehyun's dreams...of at least seeing him in his little world, how will he look like with a male lover? The lead actor will be blessed.

He almost didn't hear his phone ring, it was Taeyong. "Hey! How are you feeling? I hope you're doing fine because Ms. Kwon scheduled you for a meeting tonight for a new project, please be okay" the worry was obvious on the manager's voice "Uh, hyung I feel great, I will be fine, don't worry" he sighed, he didn't really feel that great but work is work, he should be professional. He laid on the couch, drinking his medicine, imagining Johnny with a faceless male lover, how it would feel to date THE Johnny Suh. He fell into sleep from imagining the actor that Taeyong had to wake him up at 5pm. The manager brought food "Hey, your fans handed me these outside the company, they know me now and think I'm their friend" Taeyong explained while looking through his closet.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower hyung" he sleepily walked to the bathroom.

"I don't think it's a formal meeting so you can wear your casual clothes but no sweatpants" Taeyong complained.

Taeyong was so used to him that a walking shirtless Jaehyun had no effect on the manager "You gained weight, huh" Taeyong poked his side teasingly, Jaehyun got dressed up and his make-up artist noona Irene, applied light make-up on him. He was still sleepy but he tried to stay awake by ordering four-shot espresso on his iced americano, bitter like his soul, as he explained. They drove to the company and there were fans of boy groups outside, his junior, a group called The Boiz, was having a schedule or something. They arrived right before the schedule so they had time to grab snacks on the ground floor eSeeM café.

"Look, a Suho cupcake, that's cute" Irene giggled

"OMG isn't he a model here?"

"Omg it's Jaehyun"

"Even the staff in eSeeM is prettyyy"

Jaehyun had a thing for sweets so he ordered a choco-fudge cake with The Bois Juyeon candy. He's not familiar with his juniors so he doesn't really know them personally. "Jaehyunnie!!" He was eating peacefully in a waiting room when someone called him, it was Gongmyung. Will he do the talk? "You okay?" The taller patted his head, he shyly offered Taeyong's cookies "Sorry for troubling you sunbae, on whatever I did-" he quickly bowed "Drop the formalities, call me hyung" he chuckled "I was just kidding too, I just wanted to talk to you again! I want to be your friend!" The actor shyly shook his shoulders, startling Jaehyun.

"T-thank you"

"Anyway, don't be shy to approach me and contact me okay? I have a schedule so I have to go, but good luck today"

He was too bright, it was blinding. Taeyong shrugged and led him to the meeting room, it was Ms. Kwon with two men "Hi, I can finally meet you in person, I have been watching you since that photo went viral" the man exclaimed. The photo...how Jaehyun was casted, it was a photo of him in a BTV concert, where his best friend Jungkook is a member. "Also, I didn't know you were StalSica's baby brother, famous influencers and fashion designers, the genes run so well" the man chuckled, if he knew how he looked when he was younger, with all the fat and acne, he will never think they were related at all. "Mr. Byun, your business" the taller man coughed.

"Oh, right! Hi I am Byun Baekhyun, I'm a director and I would like to ask you to try out for a role in my movie, this is Park Chanyeol, my assisstant director" he grinned, Ms. Kwon smiled excitedly

"Um...I'm a model"

"I saw you in Taeyeon-ssi's mv, you were acting and it was beautiful to watch so please give it a try"

And just like that, Ms. Kwon gave him a smile that said say-yes-or-no-renewal. He had to do it and maybe nail it somehow. "The movie is called 'Fanboy' and I would like you to be the main character, personally, because you were the muse of the writer as she wrote the book two years ago and it would mean the world to her" Baekhyun explained. He had a fan while he was a rookie? And a fan that wrote a book while thinking about him? He has to try. After the meeting, he made sure to visit a nearby bookstore in his complex. He scanned through aisles and found the book.

A book about a man's love for another man...

It gave him goosebumps.


	4. I'm a fan, I will always be your fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm a fan, I will always be your fan" he read a short line of the script.

The story is about a closeted boy who's obsessed with a senior in his school. Jaehyun laughed as he read the book while drinking beer, funny how this was written as if the author knew his life. The famous senior liked by everyone and the outcast closet gay that looks at the senior from afar, the story is tragic despite the bright cover and uplifting title, it can fool anyone. He finished his sixth can of beer before stopping midway, he felt the urge to grab the character's hand and maybe comfort him because he undetstands it so well. His phone rang and he answered groggily without looking at it.

"Hey kiddo!!! I have something here, do you know anyone who likes Johnny Suh? My client is part of his team and she gave me a fanmeet ticket but I'm too busy right now, Sica eonnie is overseas so I don't really know who to call now" Krystal explained and he dropped the book (literally okay)

"Hey? Did you sleep on me Yoonoh?"

"Oh, I'll take it and ask someone"

"Great! I'll come over tomorrow morning okay!"

He chuckled after hanging up, he gets to think about Johnny's future on-screen male lover, his lifestory partially told in a future movie he might participate to and now he gets to see Johnny in his fanmeeting. Just great, he fell asleep hugging his unopened cans of beer, his apartment probably stinks but he feels too overwhelmed in one day. He woke up to his doorbell, it was Krystal outside, he dragged his body to open the door "Eww, your apartmet stinks, here is the ticket, too gross to stay here" she handed him an envelop and Jaehyun sleepily hugged the ticket. He probably looked pitiful, hugging a piece of paper with empty cans littered in his living room.

\---

Johnny's setlist is finalized last night, he will sing a couple of ballad songs, a rap performance, will dance to a popular song called "Myeongdeong style", a sexy dance, do some raffle fanservice and Q&A. His schedule has been full and he barely gets to rest, plus he'll start shooting a new movie next month with no lead actor yet, it's making him anxious. "Hey Johnny hyung, they'll hold auditions next week so you'll meet the other lead soon, focus on your fanmeeting for now" Doyoung explained, his manager is just a year younger than him but Doyoung is really capable although he is lovestruck on his lover and he can't see Johnny when Taeyong is in the same room.

"Did you know, an idol group member from Thrice admitted she likes you and you're her ideal man, wanna try dating her? Her name is Sana" Doyoung poked his sides

"I'm too busy for that, you know right"

"Awww, he's shy" Seulgi, his stylist and make-up artist chuckled

Johnny sighed, it's been a while since he dated someone, being famous makes everything hard because he can't really date secretly with all the buzz following him so he ends up dating people he meet on sets or in NCity, his company. He used to date trainees in his company but it got leaked so he dated co-stars so they can hide it and use "filming" as an excuse, but he's never really been in a stable relationship since his first love left him. But that's another story, right now he has to prepare for his fanmeeting in a few hours.

"NCity spoils you too much, a European themed theater for fanmeeting" Doyoung was labelling his clothes as Seulgi was doing his make-up.

"Mr. Moon loves me, what can I say" he chuckled

"Whatever, quickly eat the lunch prepared by your fanbase"

\---

Noh Jihoon is an outcast in school while Song Mingyu is a popular basketball player, as the story goes. Jaehyun finally finished the book and his eyes are bawling "Ugh Jihoonie, I'm so sorry" he apologized to the book, Taeyong will pick him up later for the Johnny fanmee- holy shit. He stumbled out of his bed to takea shower, he can't be late. The outfit is inspired by avoid-letting-people-know-you're-Jeong-Jaehyun according to Taeyong, a black hoodie and pants, he has to wear glasses, hat and mask. They can't have another viral photo taken when Taeyong knows that Jaehyun might do something stupid i the presence of Johnny Suh.

Seo Youngho, how it's nice to hear his given name.

"I look like I'm about to rob someone" Jaehyun had to look at his appearance thrice.

"You look like you will blend in if you ask me"

"Ugh,whatever hyung I'm gonna be late"

They had to get to the venue an hour before it starts because they had to find their seats, Jaehyun's ticket was VIP balcony so he will have a good look at Johnny and maybe take some photos. Arriving at the venue dominated by women, it felt like an idol event, where people with huge cameras are in groups, he felt a little lonely. The queue started going in an hour before the show, he was seated comfortably, so far no one recognized him, there were male fans too so he wasn't alone, but...the male fans were openly gay and proud to cheer for Johnny with their queer flag. How nice it would be, to openly admit everything and let go. He snapped back to reality when his phone vibrated.

Gongmyung hyung

Hey, you busy???

Jaehyun  
Err, I actually am

Gongmyung hyung  
Hmm then when will you be free? Wanna grab dinner with you :c

Jaehyun  
Oh, I'm not sure but I'll buy you dinner when we can! Gtg hyung bye!

It was kind of weird how Gongmyung was being too friendly but maybe he's just like that. When the lights dimmed, everyone started screaming wildly, the spotlight lit the stage and Johnny was wearing a see-through shirt with tight pants, Jaehyun had to calm down or else he will obviously get a boner. Johnny was grinding, dancing to an English song, but all can Jaehyun think about is how his soul must have reached heaven by now. He has to take a video in case he needs a release...if you know, it is what it is. Girls were practically drooling with him by now, it got way too hotter when the performance ended.

"Thank you for coming!" He wore a suit to partially hide his muscles as the emcee appeared on stage.

The fanmeeting was going well, he gave fanservice to lucky seats and they got to take pictures with him. Jaehyun couldn't stop staring at the love of his life. "Someone asked, which body part attracts you the most?" Ms. Im asked, Johnny chuckled as well as the fans "I like staring at people's eyes, especially when they have sparkly eyes that are full of life, it gives me energy" he was smiling while talking, Jaehyun will combust. They talked about his previous works and his growth, lucky seats also got the chance to ask him questions on the spot. He sang ballad songs and danced on a trendy song, he took pictures with the crowd and soon, the event was over.

"Please look forward to my new movie in June, thank you and good night my angels!"

Johnny's Angels, his fans call themselves. Jaehyun is way too far from being an angel. Taeyong was on-time in picking him up, it was a success, no one recognized him and he get to see Johnny up-close. He felt so good, as if he touched Johnny in person, as if he was in heaven already. "Noh Jihoon auditions will be held on Wednesday, the lines are already in your room, do well" Taeyong reminded him as he got out of the car, he's gonna have a date with that other manager, of course.

"I'm a fan, I will always be your fan" he read a short line of the script.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a random johnjae whip because i love my bois, please feel free to leave comments/suggestions/violent reactions uwu


	5. The Muse (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This will be really interesting"

Wednesday.

Jaehyun's nerves are kicking in. All he had to do was memorize five sentences with full emotions.

_Hi Mingyu, how are you? I've been doing well, I've changed so much within a year. I didn't know you would play it like that...like I'm some kind of a game. I know you love basketball but how could you play on people? Nevermind, I know you will never see me again after this. Thank you for everything, for changing me, please don't forget me. I am your fan, I will always be your fan._

It was the hardest line to swallow and also the last line of the film, the part where Jihoon will commit suicide after losing everything. All his efforts to be someone he's not just to please Mingyu, to be treated like a joke after everything, it will finally end. It's so heartbreaking to read the whole novel, Jaehyun couldn't believe he finished the novel in two days. And to think that the author thought of him as they wrote it, he would love to meet the author someday if possible.

He held onto the sheet as if his life depended on it, Taeyong was driving to the office where they will hold the auditions, Jaehyun will have to win over at least 100 actors, celebrities and all other people for one role, a heart-wrenching character named Noh Jihoon. The auditorium was filled with hopeful kids around his age, there were even some idols and stage actors, everyone was eyeing a movie by THE Byun Baekhyun. It took hours and Taeyong kept reassuring him that he will nail it, that he will get the part. He was one of the last ones to audition and Mr. Byun was excited to see him.

"The muse has shown up! I was worried you wouldn't come" Baekhyun clapped his hands, there were four people in the room and a video recorder in front of him, he recognized Mr. Park and the other two were probably producers.

"Noh Jihoon audition no.127, Jeong Jaehyun, model in eSeeM Entertainment, action!" The slate clapped and record button was pressed.

Jaehyun didn't know what happened next, he was nervous but he knew he delivered the lines, it was as if his ears were blocked and he just felt as if Noh Jihoon possessed him or something because he felt his heart crack a little on every line, like his life was being pulled out of him. The next thing he knew, the four people were just staring at him, no one wanted to talk. The book said that Jihoon will hang himself in front of a tied-up Mingyu, letting the boy engrave his death for the rest of his life. It's a painful scene after all

"Thank you Mr. Jeong, we will call you back, okay?" Baekhyun finally spoke up and it was as if everyone was snapped out of trance.

"I can't remember what happened but I gave my all on that one" Jaehyun couldn't help but hug Taeyong

"H-hey, why are you crying? Jaehyun?"

The tears just won't stop, he just felt so bad for the character, Jihoon succumbed to his despair because he didn't have anyone to rely on and he was betrayed for countless of times, he hasn't read the script yet but the book itself was just written as if it wanted to encite you into a playful high school love that turns into one of the most traumatizing ending, a whole roller coaster ride. "I'm sorry hyung, I don't really know but I'm okay" Jaehyun felt bad for bursting out like a baby up until they reach the car.

"Let's have army stew to heal your worries away, I'm pretty sure you will get the part" Taeyong ruffled his hair.

\---

The thing that scares Johnny the most is the uncertainty of what will happen later, he's a man who cares about his image more than anyone else, a scandal would mean he might lose everythimg he worked hard for, so Johnny couldn't believe that he's with his co-star from his previous drama. But the man is sucking his cock, kneeling in front of him. Johnny didn't hate gays, he's had a handful of confessions from men back in high school. Johnny tried dating men as well but nothing really worked out for him, whether it be male or female, maybe it's not his time yet.

"At least try to look pleased when I'm sucking you off, hmp" the boy whined, staring at Johnny but the actor couldn't care less, he just wanted it to be over so he can read the script for next month.

He arrived home on his own, he made sure no one saw him leave a motel, the rookie actor wanted to get attached but Johnny refused, co-stars will remain co-stars even if they become fuck buddies. His phone rang and Baekhyun's high pitched laugh greeted him "Hi Johnnyyyyy! We found the lead actor for youuu, he is a rookie so treat him well darlingggg" Baekhyun cheered, they seemed to be drinking based on the clicking sounds. Johnny had to workout more because Mingyu is a varsity player, a celebrity in his school, kind of similar to his actual high school days where everyone see him as celebrity, well almost everyone because a freshman nerd confessed to him and told him that he shines not because of fame but because he is beautiful inside and out, kind of funny, if he wasn't too fat and ugly, he might have tried dating a male at that age.

"This will be really interesting"

\---

Jaehyun was thankful enough that he didn't have to adjust his diet, male models aren't really built, they don't need 6-pack to walk coats in the runway, his body was just right for the role. Script Reading has been a tradition where actors will meet each other and scan through the script and share their opinions, press doesn't know the cast and the event will reveal the major characters. The major roles will be: Noh Jihoon, Song Mingyu, Kim Hyunwoo and Jeon Yuri, Jaehyun is nervous as they reached the salon, Irene and Taeyong, his moral support. "It's kind of like a blind date to be honest, Baekhyun sunbaenim's style is always like that, they don't reveal anything to press until d-day, he is crazy" Taeyong explained, Irene had to agree, everything feels new to him, this must be how people felt when they venture into new directions in life.

"Don't be nervous, I can read your face" Irene teased him, he just sighed, whoever they are, he hopes that they will get along.

The drive to the event was painful, he's so nervous he's torn between feeling of wanting to pee or wanting to poo, or maybe both at the same time. But he has to prove it, this is his first acting project and he was the muse of the story, of course he has to do well. They had seperate waiting room so no one has any idea on which is which until they get to be introduced in front of the press. To make it more interesting, there's no TV where you can see what's going on outside. The first character to be revealed will be Yuri, then Hyunwoo, then Mingyu and finally Jihoon. He is nervous but he's excited, he loved the novel and he wants to see who will bring each amazing character into life. 

Knock, knock.

The staff knocked on his waiting room, a signal for him to come out. Taeyong and Irene hugged him before he followed the staff out, every step felt heavy yet he wanted to continue, it was as if he stepped on a quicksand and he's desperately hanging on for dear life so he has to overcome the heavy steps. Bright lights from flashes lit the room as he walked from behind the curtains.

"eSeeM's world-renowned model, our rookie actor Jeong Jaehyun, will play the lead role of Noh Jihoon" Baekhyun introduced him to the press.

He quickly bowed to the press and then to his co-stars and he had to look up, Johnny Suh is standing on where Song Mingyu's actor should be standing, his legs almost gave out, destiny is really playing him. A shocking face was Kim Gongmyung who was waving at him excitedly, he will be playing Kim Hyunwoo and Jeon Yuri will be played by a soloist and a rookie actor as well, Park Joy.

\---

Johnny was surprised that a rookie actor will be the main lead, the guy's name is really unfamiliar, maybe because he's a model but the boy has a pretty face for sure. He looked like a lost pup trying to look for the cameras, he had to guide him. Johnny thought it was cute, it's like having a pet dog but it's a human instead. His ears were flushed and he looked nervous, his eyes sparkled as he spoke about his expectations and thank you messages. He felt like a younger brother to protect but he can't help imagining how the rookie actor would look while pinned under him.

"Mr. Seo, they're asking you" Jaehyun whispered, the cameras probably caught their small distance, add that to promotions.

The script reading went well, Joy and Jaehyun had a lot of question, Johnny and Gongmyung remained still, he can't help but take quick glances of Jaehyun, he did notice Gongmyung do the same, it was as if they are having an internal battle, trying to mark on their prey. When the script reading ended, everyone was tired.

"I just wanna sleep-" Jaehyun stretched his arms as the four of them walked to the backstage.

"Hey Jae-" Johnny was startled when he and Gongmyung spoke at the same time, Joy giggled on the other hand.

"Umm, yes sunbaenim?" Jaehyun looked at both of them in confusion.

"I was wondering if I can get your L-Talk ID, just in case, if you don't mind" Johnny calmly asked Jaehyun and his ears turned crimson

They exchanged numbers without realizing that Joy already left the scene. Johnny thinks this movie will be the most interesting one that he has ever done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a random johnjae whip because i love my bois, please feel free to leave comments/suggestions/violent reactions uwu


	6. Touch

Jaehyun never even dreamt of THE Johnny Suh asking for his number. Johnny reached his hand out, asking for Jaehyun's phone, the younger quickly handed his phone over, almost dropping it because it's too good to be true. Well, maybe just because they're going to be co-workers so they need to communicate. Johnny smiled as he gave him his phone back, Jaehyun can die happily now.

"Anyway, since we're all here, let's have team dinner okay? To get to know each other" Byun Baekhyun cheered, Chanyeol sighed but nodded along.

"That sounds good to me" Johnny commented, people nodded along, the taller then turned to Jaehyun who nodded like he was an obedient pup.

Taeyong and Doyoung couldn't care less, they were in their own world during dinner so Jaehyun felt like he was alone on a table full of strangers (mostly Baekhyun with producers and the lead actors). Gongmyung sat on his left and was very chic, he knew how to set the mood, Jaehyun couldn't look at his right because Johnny was sitting there as he share his opinions on movies while drinking wine. Jaehyun would sometimes share a bit of his opinion but he felt intimidated, he's not someone who has a lot of knowledge in movies. When everyone started getting tipsy, they started moving to different tables and some even started going home. Jaehyun wanted to go home, he felt awkward sitting between two top-paid actors as they talk about movies. "Well, I have to talk to my manager, I will be right back" Gongmyung excused himself. Johnny seemed to be a little tipsy after finishing a whole bottle of wine, his face was flushed and he was staring at nothing.

"Um...sunbae are you okay?" Jaehyun awkwardly sipped his glass of wine.

"Hmm yesh" Johnny buried his face on his arms, leaning on the table as he mumbled something.

His hair looks so soft, maybe if I can just brush my fingers a bit...

Jaehyun must have gone crazy, he's insane, Johnny suddenly looked up at him just as he ran his hands on the back of his head, Johnny's soft hair... "Hmm? Yeah?" Johnny rubbed his eyes, Jaehyun quickly pulled his hand away, looking around for an excuse "Ah, I'm going home, good night sunbae" he quickly stood up, Johnny smiled at him "Call me hyung"

Taeyong was busy talking to Doyoung when Jaehyun grabbed his arm "Hyung let's go home, please please" he pleaded, Taeyong shrugged before looking at Doyoung "We're going to my place, my brother will take you home, if you don't mind" Doyoung smiled, Taeyong was blushing, they just looked so in love. "Hey Do, what do you mean I'm taking someone home?" Gongmyung walked up to them, he was surprised to see Jaehyun there. "Here hyung, please take Jaehyun home because Yongie and I will have ramyeon and chill" Doyoung chuckled, Taeyong shyly slapped his chest. Jaehyun's just grossed out, people in love are so weird. Gongmyung wrapped an arm around his shoulders "Okay, glad it's Jaehyunnie and not some random stranger, do you wanna go home now?" The older asked, Jaehyun nodded and the older ruffled his hair.

"Oops, I forgot my wallet on the table, excuse us" Gongmyung pulled him through the crowd and into the table, Johnny was talking with a female staff, he turned to the two with a questioning look.

"Hey bro, we're going home, nice meeting you" Gongmyung offered his hand out, Johnny shook it, he was waiting for Jaehyun's hand but the rookie actor bowed to him.

"Please teach me well sun-hyung"

"Yeah, see ya" Johnny quickly turned away and back to talking with the girl.

Gongmyung has his own car and it smelled like peppermint, he sat in the front seat and a low jazz music was playing in the radio "So, my brother is dating your manager, good thing I brought my car with me" Gongmyung's eyes lit up as he drove. Jaehyun's closeted ass couldn't concentrate, Kim Gongmyung is insane for existing like this. It was way past midnight at two in the morning so there wasn't any traffic, the funny thing is, Jaehyun hasn't told him where he lived so they've been driving in circles but they were talking about movies and dreams. "Oh, look, I forgot to ask you where you lived, the conversation was distracting" the older chuckled "Ah, I forgot I was supposed to go home, anyway hyung I live in A**** Complex, you can just drop me off in the gates" he shyly told the older.

"I will drop you off in the lobby so shush"

"Well, thank you hyung"

Gongmyung really drove him to the lobby and insisted on walking him home but he kindly refused, he's not some damsel in distress and driving him all the way here is already an inconvenience. When he arrived in his house, he checked the weather for later and turned the TV on.

A queer movie to be released in June has already confirmed it's cast, Johnny Suh will play the lead role alongside a model-turned-actor Jeong Jaehyun. Director Byun is looking forward to this fresh cast and a story for the youth.

It was so weird having his photo next to Johnny's in a national television, he took a shower and scanned through the whole script, what would his scenes look like? They were set to fly to Jeju next month for the shoot, the director wanted fresh scenery for the movie.

\---

It's crazy how Johnny's confused on what to feel, Doyoung unwillinly (with Taeyong) drove him home because he got a little drunk on wine but he felt empty. There was something about the innocence in youth, he couldn't stop thinking of the sparkle of hope on the rookie's eyes, what a pitiful thing to join his crazy world. Johnny showered the alcohol away, he wants to get laid but he wants to catch up with his sleep, he chose to sleep instead, next week was a photoshoot for the movie poster and the week after will be the start of the shoot. It's been ages since he wore school uniform, he will definitely look a little weird for a youthful role.

Johnny's morning starts with a jog around his private neighborhood, he lived in an exclusive village with a two-story modern glass house that overlooks Seoul, his neighbors lived at least 50 meters away so he can bring home anyone without people noticing, Bispatch can't even enter the neighborhood because the gates require tons of papers before entering. He had to walk his dog Hwan anyway, Hwan is a two-year old Golden Retriever. After jogging, he usually drinks his coffee, play with Hwan a little before starting his daily schedule, today is a photoshoot for a coffee ad that he's promoting, Doyoung obviously got laid because he came to his house with snacks.

"Was it that good that you bought snacks for me and Hwan?" he rolled his eyes as Hwan happily licked his pupperccino.

"Shut up, I just wanted to apologize for leaving with Taeyong, it was unprofessional but I haven't been with him for a while so I was thrilled, you know he and Jae were overseas for months because of that fashion week thing"

"Fashion week?"

"Yeah, Jaehyun's one of the Korean reps in fashion/model world, you don't know your co-star?"

"Well, I just met him once Do, but he's got that pretty face so I'm not that surprised" Johnny entered their car, saying goodbye to Hwan, his assistant Mark stays at his home to keep Hwan company and make sure there's no rats trying to get into his house.

"When you say 'pretty face' it usually means your type, come on give him a break, he's new to acting world hyung"

"Hey, I'm not that perverted what the heck Do"

Doyoung chuckled and kept teasing him until they reached the shoot location, it was street-fashion themed and they had to take a short video ad so they were in the middle of Gangnam. "Hey Johnny, congratulations on your new movie! That's a bold one if I may say" the director, Kim Jongdae, shook his hands excitedly, Seulgi soon arrived with his clothes and make-up. Johnny got all dolled-up, he searched online for trending topics and surprisingly, Jaehyun was one of the trends.

_Omg the guy from BTV concert is doing a BL dramaaaa, ahhh our Kookie's hidden bf is going to be an actor TT_

_I totally shipped him with Kookie after Kookie revealed that they've been bffs for years, hope to see Kookie in a BL drama too! <3_

_He's so pretty too TT BTV aside, he's going to hit big in acting world with that face, I hope he's good in acting though!!_

_Kookie just updated his Instabook and they watched a movie together TT bf goals TT_

_Kim Taehyung someone's gonna steal Kookie from you, better make a move TT_

Johnny finds everything interesting.


	7. Hidden

Jaehyun was surprised to wake up to Jungkook's message.

_Kookie :3_

_Jaeeeeeee, let's hangout and watch a movie and have a mini lunch date <3_

_Jaehyun_

_What spirit possessed you to be this nice?_

_Kookie :3_

_Oh come on, I'm free today and I missed my bff, needa catch up to you!_

_Jaehyun_

_fine._

Jaehyun's not really the type to leave home on his rest days but Jungkook's not the type to initiate a meet up because he's always busy so he couldn't say no to his friend, plus they have a lot to talk about as well. It was so weird to go out with Jungkook in the middle of the day, he wasn't dressed up like a model, he wore casual clothes and Taeyong came with him to a coffee shop where they were meeting. Jungkook soon arrived with his manager, Taeyong and the other manager sat on a different table to give them some privacy. "What is up Kook-ah?" Jaehyun dragged him to the counter to order.

"Hey!! I heard about your movie thing, that was really unexpected" Jungkook chuckled

"I was not expecting it too but here we are"

"Anyway, wow, you are living the dream, you've been obsessed with that actor since your high school right? Imagine you liked him years before you met the most handsome man on earth" Jungkook pointed himself and Jaehyun pretended to feel sick.

"Shush, it's impossible Kookie, you know how he has that high school sweetheart and thing and it's just...he's fucking straight Kookie, I don't have the v word"

Jungkook almost choked on his coffee "The closest I can get is to act with him, that's it, I am drawing the line to not hurt myself" Jaehyun shrugged, Jungkook looked at him with sharp eyes "Hmmmm, anyway listeeen, I had a little fight with Taehyung hyung so I went to cool off and have coffee with you" Jungkook crossed his arms, Jaehyun knew there was an ulterior motive. "What was it about? You've been dating since your debut but you still have childish fights, come on now" Jaehyun shook his head in disappointment. Jungkook sighed and clenched his fists "It's just that...he seem to ignore me nowadays, we used to cuddle before going to bed but now he stays in his room before I can even talk to him..." he shrugged "Maybe he is tired, just let him re-energize, cheer him on, act cute or something, your charms will work" Jaehyun patted his shoulder.

"You're lowkey saying I'm charming"

"Shut up Jeon Jungkook"

"Shut up Jeong Yoonoh"

"Hey, don't call me that, geez"

Jungkook chuckled, they went to have lunch on a traditional Korean restaurant and there were some fans taking photos of them, Jaehyun did not expect BTV's fanbase to be that big so he felt unprepared, wearing only face mask and sweats, while Jungkook was completely covered up. They also watched a movie before calling it a day at 9PM, Jungkook looked to feel much better so Jaehyun was satisfied. Taeyong drove him home and he played video games until he fell sleepy.

\---

"BTV? You don't know your juniors? Omg hyung you're embarassing" Doyoung chuckled

"They're in NCity? Really???" Johnny's just confused since he rarely sees his lablemates.

"Well, do you have anything to ask them? I can arrange a date-"

"Nope, I wanna visit them and buy them food" he grinned, Doyoung looked at him weirdly but they bought chicken and pizza with cola.

"Their manager said some members are resting but most are practicing in the company building" Doyoung opened the door for him

Johnny's presence was out of this world, everyone stared at him as he walked down the hallways, Doyoung telling him where the practice room is, he bowed to staff and other artists along the way. When they reached the practice room, there was only one guy who looked shocked to see him. "Oh, hello sunbae" he quickly bowed, Johnny showed him bags of food. "Oh, thank you, the other members are recording sunbae, but they will be here soon" Taehyung bowed. The managers left them to eat, Johnny sat in front of Taehyung.

"So, I'm interested in Jungkook" Johnny started.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" The change of tone made Johnny smirk.

"So, you are really dating huh" Johnny took a bite of his pizza.

"W-what?"

"Your boyfriend is meeting someone right now and you don't care?"

"Oh, Jae is his *closet* friend"

"What did you say?"

"Closest friend, they're best friends so I don't really mind"

Johnny hummed "I won't snitch on you guys but be careful, don't let it ruin your work, got it? I have to go now, if you have any concerns about me, just contact my manager, I have to get home, it's getting late" Johnny patted his shoulder, Taehyung quickly bowed. He left all the food and Doyoung drove him home, Mark ordered take-outs and Hwan excitedly licked his face.

"Johnny hyung, I'm going with Doyoung hyung now, you have another schedule tomorrow so don't stay up too late"

"Yeah yeah, good night kiddo" Doyoung left with Mark, Johnny felt lonely again.

\---

Jaehyun woke up to Taeyong's calls. "Yeah hyung?" He sleepily answered the call "Kiddo, take a shower, Irene noona will be there, a perfume brand wanted to sign a contract with you" Jaehyun sleepily dragged himself to shower, only realizing the weight of the event after washing his face with cold water. He quickly did his skin care routine, Irene arrived with his clothes, she did his make-up and hair, the event was held in a dinner buffet, Jaehyun slept til 4am so he woke up late and the buffet will be his first meal of the day. When they reached the event, there were reporters and Kim Doyoung...

"Hi" Jaehyun's heart was throbbing when Johnny waved at him from across the room, some people turning to him.

"Hiiii, I'm sorry for the sudden call, we had a last minute discussion and casted you" the brand CEO, Kim Heechul, shook his hands

"I am deeply honored Mr. Kim" he bowed politely.

They had contract signing and a little photo-op, it turns out "JohnJae" will be the brand's new ambassadors. Jaehyun never expected he'll ever have a ship name for him and Johnny. The model tried to look as trim and polite but his heart was beating so fast.

JohnJae

Jaehyun's so embarassed, it's not his fault that his ears are too sensitive that even his ears are blushing when he's getting shy or embarassed. And in front of Johnny, as if his own body is mocking him! They awkwardly talked about the brand with the CEO and the photographer shared his ideas on the shoot. The theme was summer since the fragrance is called "Wistful Summer" to be released the same time as their movie for promotion. Johnny looked so sophisticated, talking with everyone cheerfully, he really is a veteran. Jaehyun would sometimes chime in but preferred not to say much since he's not as confident.

"I really like the food" Taeyong sat down next ro him as he was finally free from the group of businessmen.

"Hey, are you fine with it? Your schedule will be full, I mean I know it's a pressure, you want to please Ms. Kwon but taking too much project will drain you out"

"Hyung, I will be fine, just relax" Jaehyun patted his shoulder.

Taeyong sighed, he knew it's not only for Ms. Kwon, it's because of Johnny, the kid would take anything that involves him sharing a room with Johnny Suh, even if he's in the background. Love can make fools out of people. He's not even sure if it's still love and admiration because Taeyong thinks a little bit of a push and everything will turn into obsession. But he's not someone to judge, maybe Jaehyun is just a really huge fan, the boy looked so happy looking over at Johnny, he's too whipped.

"Hey, you know, this is publicity right? You know that there will always be a line between acting and reality, so don't get too deep into it" Taeyong's sincerely worried

"I know the drill, and I've accepted it since high school, this is just work, I know hyung, I know" 

After the party, Jaehyun had to say goodbye to everyone, even Johnny. "Hyung, I'm going to go home now, goodbye, have a safe trip" Jaehyun awkwardly approached Johnny who was talking to one of the CEO's staff "Good night Jaehyun, take care" he smiled, the rookie actor's ears surprisingly reddened, Johnny had to pat his head. Jaehyun immediately went away, Johnny patted his head...like a pup. He was in cloud nine the whole ride home, Taeyong shrugged, this boy is really whipped.


	8. Dream

_JohnJae_

Jaehyun is a fool, his eyes stuck on his phone as he scrolled through the Zwitter trends, the Zweets were filled with press photos from Bispatch and Kim Co., who excitedly announced their new scent and the ambassadors which is, John freaking Jae.

_'They look so good together TT'_

_'Jaehyun is so pretty, my mom would be happy if he's her son-in-law TT'_

_'Johnny is so thicc and sexc...'_

_'I'm so sad that I only knew Jaehyun from this movie, he was in Taeyeon eonni's MV and he's just so pretty TT'_

_'Look at Johnny's arm...he can totally choke me to death TT'_

Jaehyun's still cooing over their ship even when he reached his boring apartment, as usual, he played some video games, ate the forbidden late night snacks and snoozed off until the afternoon. Taeyong wasn't even surprised when he saw all the spilled beer and chips. "You brat, just because you're free today, you can't slack off, anyway, Mingyu called me because he couldn't reach you, he asked me if you can see him for coffee" Jaehyun was still half awake when Taeyong started cleaning. Mingyu is a fellow model and an idol, and his good friend, they're like bffs with Jungkook and Eunwoo, another model-dol. They all met and became friends in university and were considered as "F4" or something like that.

"Ughhh, just why Mingyu" he lazily washed up, he just wants to sleep all day, is it so hard.

"I'll drive you, just contact me if you need a pick-up, I have a date with Doie" Taeyong patted his cheeks "And wear something nice, you're a freaking international model"

"The attack-"

Jaehyun ended up wearing a warm brown trench coat with a v-neck shirt and tight pants. He wore his trusted mask to at least hide some of his identity, Mingyu said they'll meet up in a coffee shop and maybe go shopping. The said coffee shop is a dog café. "Hi!!" Mingyu waved his hand from the corner, he was covered up, what Jaehyun did not expect were Jungkook and Eunwoo.

"What the fuck is this meeting about?" He sat down cautiously.

"Well we missed our dear friend who we haven't seen for months" Eunwoo chuckled as he hugged a pomeranian

"I met with him a few days ago" Jungkook proudly commented.

"Anyway, I need coffee, Mr. Jeon Jungkook please buy me some, thank you"

"I hate you"

"Mwah"

Jungkook ended up ordering for four. "How are you? Heard you're going to be a lead actor" Mingyu excitedly patted his back "Hey, stop it, so annoying" he whined, Jungkook ordered coffee and cake, they had to catch up with everyone, like Eunwoo's comeback, Jungkook's solo debut and Mingyu's make-up ad. "You guys, let's have dinner together too, I miss hanging out like this" Mingyu suggested "And drink up some somaek" Eunwoo raised his hand. Jaehyun's schedule is free, the movie poster shoot will start next week so he's free for this week.

Four handsome model/actor/idol men walking around Myeongdong was chaotic. "Oh my gosh, Eunwoo oppa is so handsome! Are they filming?" A random girl screamed, good thing Jungkook's manager came with three men to lookout for them as they shopped for clothes and anything. "Another black hoodie...are you for real?" Jungkook was shocked to see Jaehyun's top picks: black shirt/hoodie/pants. "Nothing goes wrong with black" he simply explained, the four shopped around, Mingyu and Jaehyun had to stop by a record store since they both liked LPs and are avid collectors, Jungkook and Eunwoo checked on the best selling albums and both their group albums are sold out. "We love friendly competition" Eunwoo chuckled. Jaehyun bought some Bruno Marz LPs, he's been obsessed with the western singer lately.

"Let's grab dinner and go to a bar" Jungkook suggested.

Dinner was traditional Korean bibimbap and beef stew, the managers ate with them and they talked about college days in a private room, Jungkook suggested going to a nearby bar, they weren't the best drinkers in town but they can take a shot or two. The best drink on a cold autumn night will be soju and somaek (soju + beer). So after dinner, the group of friends went to a VIP room on a karaoke bar. "It's been months since we last had drinks together, so, for the best friendship" Mingyu made a toast, the three cringed but drank the somaek buttoms up. Jaehyun's phone buzzed.

Johnny hyung  
_Hi Jae, good luck on the shoot next week! Good night_

__

__

Jaehyun almost dropped his phone as Eunwoo was belting out a Lee Seungchul song.

Jaehyun  
_Thank you hyung, good night_

His ears were flushed, he had to take a shot of soju to distract him. Jungkook decided to stop the karaoke for some shot. "Take a shot if you're single" Jungkook was eyeing Jaehyun, he was definitely doing it on purpose. Jungkook and Eunwoo smiled like creeps, Jaehyun took a shot and what he did not expect was Mingyu taking a shot too. "Wait!!!" Jungkook looked just as confused as everyone "We're currently taking our time off, I think I pissed him off guys" Mingyu whined, he's dating his Wonwoo hyung, yep, F4 but make it gay, Jaehyun thought. "I've been telling Jaehyun to try dating Seokmin, that guy is obsessed with you but our boy's got his eyes only on Johnny Suh, you poor thing" Mingyu teased him, Jaehyun took an extra shot, that stings,as much as his words.

"Take a shot if you're starring in a movie this year"

"Take a shot if you live alone"

They were clearly messing with him, they went back to singing and Jaehyun was belting out some Kim Sunggyu songs and everyone was laughing on the tipsy Jaehyun. "Hey, you should call for carpool in case you get totally wasted" Mingyu chuckled. Jaehyun opened his phone, his vision was a little blurry and shakey but he managed to send a message.

Jaehyun  
_Het tyongir huung pls pick me ip at S**** Bar in Gangnm, ty mwaaaa_

__

__

Johnny hyung  
_Are you ok,???? I will pick you up then :)_

__

__

Although messy, he knew Taeyong would understand. He kept drinking and singing, his songs went from pop to ballad to electro, everyone was starting to get tipsy, Jungkook already passed out on the sides, they were just waiting for their managers by now, Jungkook made sure everyone gets home safely, Mingyu was taken by their manager and an obviously angry Wonwoo, Eunwoo and Jaehyun had to laugh, the guy was in trouble. Next was Eunwoo who was the least drunk, he said goodbye to everyone but walked wobbly. Jungkook offered Jae a ride but the boy refused. He stared at the door until a man in all black and mask entered. 

"This is my ride hehe, bye Kookie!!" He quickly stood up, Jungkook suddenly sat up.

"What?"

"Hyung come on, I'm so sleepy" he whined, the man helped him walk.

\---

_"Het tyongir huung pls pick me ip at S**** Bar in Gangnm, ty mwaaaa"_

Johnny chuckled as he read a drunken text, he never expected Jaehyun to send him one, he knew Doyoung and Taeyong are still at it since his manager hasn't contacted him yet, so he decided to why not drive the boy home, it's just him being nice that is all. He wore clothes that will surely hide his identity, when he reached the bar, it was chaotic since it was already past midnight, he introduced himself as a manager and the room was just a drunk Jaehyun and Jungkook with three managers who were singing pop songs.

"This is my ride hehe, bye Kookie!!" Jaehyun didn't even notice that the man is taller than him (Taeyong is shorter than him)

"What?" Jungkook seemed to be more sane

"Hyung come on, I'm so sleepy" Jaehyun started pulling Johnny, the actor just bowed, wrapping an arm around Jaehyun to keep him in place.

"That's Johnny Suh..." was the last thing he heard as he closed the door.

Johnny made sure to put the mask on Jaehyun and quickly pulled him to his car. "Hey, where do you live?" Johnny started the car but the younger was already knocked out. Johnny had no choice but to take him home.

Johnny  
Hey Do, I'm gonna sleep early, no need to come over and check on me 

Doyoung  
Ok, thanks hyung! 

Johnny drove to his house, Hwan looks so excited as he carried a sleepy Jaehyun to his room, the puppy started licking Jaehyun's face. Johnny was contemplating to change the younger's clothes, he was sweaty and reeks of alcohol. He slowly pulled the boy's shirt up, showing his pale chest, Jaehyun squirmed and suddenly opened his eyes "Heh, I must be dreaming, hyung is even in my dreams" Johnny was startled when Jaehyun cupped his cheeks, looking at him so fondly.

"I might kiss you if you don't stop" Johnny whispered, Jaehyun giggled before yawning and going back to sleep, Johnny felt weird.

After half an hour, Johnny successfully changed Jaehyun's clothes, his clothes looked too big for the younger but he looked adorable. Hwan excitedly sniffed Jaehyun, even laying beside him. Johnny had to sleep in the living room. It felt so weird, why is that boy sleeping in his bed when he never really let people sleep in his room? 'It's just the situation,' Johnny tells himself, he's drunk and has no one to pick him up, he's a guest. But the thought that Jaehyun dreamt of him? That's new.


	9. Reality

Johnny's back kind of hurt, he's tall so he didn't really fit sleeping in the couch, he wasn't able to sleep through the night, deciding to go back to his own bed. Thank God his bed is big enough for two people, the younger was sleeping soundly, clutching onto the sheets. Johnny couldn't help but smile, the boy is adorable. What Johnny did not expect was Jaehyun clinging on his arm, maybe he slept while hugging a pillow and his drunk ass thinks Johnny's arm is one. Johnny can't complain, he's warm and adorable, it's like saying no to free food. He should just enjoy it. He ruffled the boy's hair

\---

Jaehyun's head hurt like hell, he must havs gotten too drunk, thank God Taeyong is a responsible manager. When he opened his eyes though, he was met with a huge glass wall overlooking the whole Seoul. This is not his room. And then he started to panic, his clothes...he can't be naked 'please don't be naked' he whispered to himself. Thankfully, he was wearing a huge sweatshirt and boxers. Wait...how the hell did he end up here? And who lives here? His friends all live in dorms with members....he looked around the room, it was clean and full of books, no sign of the person's identity. His phone, Taeyong will kill him for sure.

Kookie :3  
_Wow i didn'tknow you were already on that stage you sneaky bastard. You were clinging to your mans dead drunk, congratulations devirginized Jae :)))))_

Yongie hyung  
_Jeong Jaehyun where the hell are you? Reply asap_

He was scrolling through his messages when someone knocked on the door "Oh, you're awake now, you okay?" Johnny, the freaking Johnny Suh, is standing on the door. HOW THE HELL DID HE END UP IN JOHNNY'S HOUSE? THIS MUST BE A DREAM. A freaking idiot, Jaehyun slapped his cheeks, making the veteran actor chuckle. Johnny had a tray of badly cooked omelette with hangover medicine and coffee. "My assisstant hasn't arrived yet, he usually cooks so please bear with my ugly omelette" Johnny placed the tray on the bedside table. "Hyung...I'm so sorry for all the trouble, I understand if you won't continue the movie with this bad behavior of mi-" Jaehyun stopped talking when Johnny fed him a spoonful of omelette.

"I must say, if you puked on my bed, I would honestly consider withdrawing from the role" he chuckled, Jaehyun is just confused while chewing.

"Johnny hyung...how...I mean...I don't remember"

"Oh, you sent me a drunk text instead of your manager, and I figured tbey were on a date so I picked you up in Gangnam, but you were too drunk to say your address so I just brought you here, I didn't do anything funny ok? Just calm down"

Jaehyun hid under the covers, Johnny chuckled on the cute reactions. Jaehyun pretty much screwed up, the whole room smells like Johnny, how the hell did all this happen just because he was drunk???? "You should probably take a shower, my clothes are a little big but you can use them, we'll give you a ride home, we're going to Seoul anyway" Johnny patted his head, Jaehyun just nodded, still can't believe he's in Johnny Suh's home. Jaehyun finished breakfast and his hangover medicine, he volunteered to wash the dishes but Johnny said he was a guest. His bathroom is so spacious, it was probably half of Jaehyun's studio apartment. There was an open window again so it was awkward, to think someone might passby and watch Johnny shower....his cheeks turned red, stop imagining weird things while Johnny is here...please be normal.

"Jae, your clothes are in the bed, I will leave it here" Johnny knocked on the door.

'Jae...he called me Jae'

The shampoo smelled like Johnny, everything is Johnny. He finished shower and changed into Johnny's oversized sweater and sweatpants, a size bigger than him. It felt warm and comfortable. He went out to see Johnny already showered, watching the news "I don't think you've formally met each other but this is my boy, Hwan" Johnny patted the pup laying on his lap, Hwan lazily stared at Jaehyhun while his tail was wagging excitedly. Johnny couldn't help but chuckle, Doyoung arrived at 9am with Johnny's assistant and stylist Mark and Seulgi. The trio looked so confused on why Jaehyun was in Johnny's house. Johnny had to explain everything. "Oh that's why Yong was so agitated this morning, it's okay, I'll drive you home" Doyoung gave him a thumbs up, Seulgi was doing Johnny's hair and make-up while Mark fed Hwan and gave out breakfast.

"Ah, I already had-" Jaehyun kindly refused.

"Johnny hyung did you order food again?" Mark asked the actor

"He actually cooked omelette" Jaehyun quickly defended Johnny.

"Huh? You? Cooking without burning the house down? What's gotten into you?" Doyoung teased him, Jaehyun awkwardly sat on the couch as he waited for the team to go 

Johnny was going to his regular variety show, Dashing Man, he looked so good in winter clothes it was insane. Jaehyun, Johnny and Mark sat at the back while Seulgi in front seat as Doyoung drove to Seoul, Johnny was reading his script, everyone looked so busy. Doyoung made sure to drive him home first "Hyung, thank you and fighting" he cheered for the actor, Johnny grinned and patted his back. Taeyong was already in his apartment when he went in. "So you drunkenly texted Johnny Suh to pick you up...Jae why are you like this?" Taeyong crossed his arms for the "talk".

"I know, there's a fine line, I see it clearly hyung, no need to lecture me everytime, it was a mistake"

"Jae, I just don't want you to get hurt"

"Yes hyung, I know"

\---

Days passed and Johnny didn't recieve any message from Jaehyun after the incident. The next time he sees Jaehyun was for the movie poster shoot. He arrived early and almost everyone was there,they were just waiting for Joy who was coming from a live performance. Seulgi handed him his school uniform, it's been ages since he wore high school uniform, they had light make-up, blackboard with doodles, they held the shoot in an actual school room, how happy and uplifting in contrast to the story. Johnny has to agree, Jaehyun looks adorable in the uniform "You look good kiddo" Gongmyung beat him to it, complimenting Jaehyun first. He wore round glasses and he looked fluffy. Directot Byun insisted on solo shots first before couple shots and group shots. First was Gongmyung, he was a pro already so no one expected too much.

"Hyung, coffee?" Jaehyun gave Johnny a cup of coffee as they waited outside of the room. Some students who were on break were excitedly observing from afar.

"Thanks" Johnny took the cup, Johnny looked over at Jaehyun who was reading the script

"You're really reading it"

"I'm not good at acting, I should at least memorize the lines"

"You will be fine, trust me" Johnny patted his back.

Johnny did his pose as instructed, Baekhyun loved it, the shoot wasn't serious at all since they wanted a lively movie poster. When it was Jaehyun's turn, it was like a shift of personality, the puppy Jaehyun disappeared and pro model Jaehyun took over. Baekhyun didn't have to instruct him at all, that's definitely international model level. The couple shots were quite something because they had to do go through everyone. It meant: Johnny x Jaehyun, Johnny x Gongmyung and Johnny x Joy. It was awkward especially to "act angsty" with Gongmyung, Joy and Jaehyun were easy to work with but the actor just seemed tensed around him. The shoot lasted until late night so there wasn't much people around in the wrap-up.

"Thank you for today" Director Byun thanked everyone, the PD wanted to have dinner with the actors so they went to the nearest restaurant, surprising the owner with a bunch of celebrities.

"Maknae Jaehyunnie is the cutest" Joy was good at making Jaehyun do maknae tasks like getting utensils and water, Gongmyung was nice enough to help him.

"Hey, stop bullying the kid" Johnny had to stop her

"I was just teasing oppa, right right?" She giggled and Jaehyun shyly nodded

"We're going to Jeju next week guys so pack up a lot, we will be filming for 2-3 months" Mr. Park reminded everyone, Johnny was lucky enough that Director Byun let Hwan come along because his dog will miss him too much.

"I'm so sleepy" Gongmyung yawned

"Ah hyung sorry for asking you to play Superwatch..." Jaehyun apologized

"No it was fun, I had fun, no worries"

Dinner finished just before midnight, everyone went their own way, Johnny might have to start playing Superwatch and see what the hype is about.


	10. Perfect.

Johnny's never the one to be flustered, growing up in the limelight, he experienced almost everything, from crazy fans stalking outside his home to paparazzi waiting for him outside his school, nothing surely scares him anymore. Well one thing did traumatize him back in high school.

Johnny as a student is an average student. He was busy with filming so he couldn't really keep up with the grades, he also missed out school trips and could barely keep up with his friends, Johnny soon found himself questioning of why he is an actor at some point. People just see his best sides so they like him, everyone must have been lying to his face, trying to be friendly because he's famous, trying to grab his attention because he is handsome and rich. It was always like that for Johnny as a student, he couldn't trust anyone.

It was a normal day for him, waking up, eating breakfast, attending school, try to catch up with his friends after his three-day shoot, to catch up with the lessons. Johnny was so used to it, somehow it felt like more of a hobby. But what was out of schedule was a sophomore student, an odd looking fellow, he was chubby, face full of acne, he was too pale so his face was almost red with all the pimples, he wore thick glasses and braces, a bit shorter than him in height. He cornered Johnny at the back of the school.

"If you want an autograph, you have to talk to my manager first, I came here to study"

"Err...umm...sunbae, I just want to tell you that I'm a fan of your work, you are an amazing person, I really really like you...I"

Johnny had to stare at him from head to toe, he is just a walking mess.

"You know what, visual counts" Johnny smirked, he was probably a closeted gay high school student, Johnny wanted to play along.

"I...just want to say that, I think, even though I don't know you, you're really pretty, inside and out" the kid looked like he was about to cry, or is actually crying already by the way he was sniffing.

"That's nice of you but yeah, kid, the visual counts" Johnny didn't really care and shove him off, it was just a weird student, he didn't even see his name plate at all.

A week later, Johnny came back to town after another shoot and he was surprised by the sudden foul mood circling the school. There were a bunch of flowers in one of the rooms and the teachers looked like the school was in danger. They are avoiding each other, Johnny returned to his class to greet his classmates "John, good thing you weren't here, there was a suicide here a few days ago bro" Johnny was startled, his classmates were talking about it. "The teacher found the kid in the 3rd floor bathroom, hanged himself apparently, the ambulance came and the teachers said he was barely breathing, the teachers didn't really say anything whether the boy lived or not, really spooky"

Johnny never experienced losing someone so he didn't really know what to feel, he lost a pet fish but it's just a pet, nothing to worry about. A female classmate joined in the conversation. "My sister is his classmate, this was the kid, his name is Jeong Yuno" the girl showed a photo of the boy in a class picture.

Johnny couldn't believe it, the same kid he was teasing about his looks...Johnny felt so scared. He knew this is a suicide case and no one will arrest him, but the boy's name and face will forever haunt him.

\---

Jaehyun has to pack his bags and sleep but it's a miracle for Johnny to message him first and ask him to play a game together. Although Johnny literally sucked and has been feeding, Jaehyun was the happiest, Taeyong could only shake his head as the model was focused on the screen and the manager is packing his bags for him. "Taeyong hyung, I will buy you the best food in Jeju, thank you so much" Jaehyun grinned, cheering Johnny through the mic as the actor finally got his first kill after three hours of playing. Taeyong could only sigh, tomorrow evening is the flight to Jeju but Jaehyun is still busy playing games, barely eating on time as well.

"I'm going to light your games on fire if you don't stop and sleep" Taeyong patted Jaehyun's back, he could hear Johnny laughing on the line.

"Ah...huh, good night hyung, it was fun playingwithyoubye" Johnny's soft 'good night' was the last thing he heard before turning his laptop off, Taeyong eyeing him like a prey.

"I know you like him a lot, but know that you have to stay healthy and follow the schedule, and please eat healthy foods and stop drinking beer everynight" Taeyong was just nagging until they finished packing up three luggages and two duffel bags.

Jaehyun couldn't really sleep, tomorrow's the day, the start of three-month shoot. It won't even feel like acting because his role is literally how he is, a huge Johnny fan who is willing to do everything for Johnny. The first scene will be located in a school, a place that hits home, it was during high school when he started liking Johnny. He remembers just seeing Johnny in campus will brighten up his day, how he would use the thirdfloor bathroom just so he can passby Johnny's room. Simple fan gestures that meant the world to him.

Taeyong's the type of person to organize everything one day ahead but he did not expect a panicking Jaehyun two hours before leaving his apartment. The boy is having a mental breakdown "Hyung what if I smell bad? What if I forget my lines? I think it's better if they hire a pro actor and not me" he was blabbering, Taeyong felt bad. This is how Jaehyun was on his first runway, all shy and timid backstage, but he was on fire on the runway. Taeyong knew this is how Jaehyun copes on his anxiety, he cupped Jaehyun's cheeks, finally stopping the blabbering. "You will be fine, you are the best, you are perfect to me and your fans, you will do well, we believe in you, just breathe, it will be alright" Taeyong doesn't have a younger brother so Jaehyun felt like a real younger brother to him.

Taeyong used to be a casting staff of eSeeM before being a manager, he remembers walking through Gimpo and bumping into a college student with glowing porcelain skin. He caught people's eyes, he was tall, good looking, and exactly how Kwon Boa eyes her models. Taeyong knew Jaehyun would hit it big, from their first conversation, he knew Jaehyun is something else. And the fact that Jaehyun only told Taeyong his secrets three months into their manager-model life. He knows Jaehyun so much he feels like he raised the boy, Jaehyun told him everything. And this is why Taeyong is extra careful on this project, it's like Jaehyun is playing with fire, too close and it will burn him out.

\---

Johnny sucks at games but hearing Jaehyun happy while playing is enough for him. It was obvious that Jaehyun likes him, like him more than what he's supposed to. Johnny's dated a lot, and a lot of people and he knew when is someone interested in him. It was fun, knowing his co-star likes him, it will be easy release. Upper people knows how he moves, he baits them, luring them into a trap and checkmate, he can wrap people around his fingers. Jaehyun blushes whenever he sees Johnny, he steals glances when they're in the same room, he stutters sometimes and tends to drift away when they are together. Johnny liked playing with people, he's only had one serious relationship and else were either flings or they wanted a taste, Jaehyun is probably part of the latter, a fan who wants to achieve the ultimate dream: sleeping with your idol.

"Hyung, snap out of it, let's go" Doyoung shook his shoulder, Mark, Seulgi and Doyoung carried his bags as they got out of the car and into the airport, there was press outside.

"Director Byun, what a coincidence" Baekhyun arrived shortly so they went in together, there were about 100+ staff coming along so they almost rented the plane, equipments were loaded and the actors checked in and are waiting at the lounge, Joy was the last to arrive as she came from a show.

"Hi!" Joy excitedly greeted everyone, people were on the getting-to-know-each-other stage, especially for the supporting actors.

"We should play again in Jeju" he quietly sat next to Jaehyun, startling the boy.

"Ah...yeash...hyung" Jaehyun was eating a cookie quietly when Johnny decided to sit down.

"You wear glasses?" Johnny asked, Jaehyun nodded, finally swallowing the cookie "Reading glasses...my eyesight's not the best"

"You look cute in specs, your fans will love it" he patted the boy's thigh, Jaehyun's ears can't hide the crimson shade.

Johnny just smiled, asking Baekhyun if he can sit next to Jaehyun in the plane, to "feel comfortable" and the director was more than willing to, even teasing him to practice kissing soon for their role, Johnny just laughed it off. Jaehyun is slowly being pulled to the trap and when it snaps, he'll struggle to get out.


	11. A Kiss

Jaehyun's panicking, Director Byun insisted that he should sit next to Johnny on the plane, Taeyong gave him a look before they parted ways, his manager will have to sit with Johnny's manager. Johnny hasn't spoken a word yet as they walked to board the plane, maybe Jaehyun is just too awkward, maybe he smells really bad right now, Johnny finally started a conversation when they were finally seated. "I have an extra cookie from the lounge, do you want it?" Johnny smiled so politely, Jaehyun's heart was thumping.

"U-umm, of course, t-thank you hyung" Johnny just smiled politely, Jaehyun's heart and mind were both racing at the same time.

"Hey Jae, do you have any acting experience?" Johnny asked him, he was now polite enough to not munch in the cookie.

"I was in a music video, but I don't think it's acting because I was only for the visuals of the song and I never had a line-"

"You see, there are ways on how to get better in acting, I started my career through method acting" Johnny explained, setting his trap.

"What's method acting?" Jaehyun, a deer in the headlights, has taken a wrong route.

"It's when you emphatize with the character, for example, from today I will be Mingyu, I will act as how Mingyu would, I will portray him as if I am him" Johnny is just waiting for the bite at this point.

"So...you mean, in order to become better, I should start thinking and acting like Jihoon?" Jaehyun was a little bit confused, but Johnny nodded, cupping his cheeks.

"Aren't you a smart little one, Jihoonie?" It was kind of scary, being called someone that he's not. Johnny's eyes looked different, not some weird supernatural shit, but the way he looked at Jaehyun and the way he sat is full of confidence, as if...he was talking to the most popular basketball player in the school, Mingyu.

"You are really amazing hyung"

"Well, since we will be roommates, we should practice from time to time, hm?" As Jaehyun nodded, Johnny was sure enough that he's locked on him.

\----

Johnny is not evil, he's just doing it for his career, yes, he may have played with people's feelings, but his movies and dramas were all a hit, method acting is something he learned while growing up, the best way to look natural and do the best is to become the character, although method acting is mostly used by theater actors, it worked for him and almost all of his celebrity co-star flings. Surely it will work on a newbie actor like Jaehyun. He's just bored, that is all, playing with people does not mean he is hurting them, he always uses "method acting" to break ties with people. They are just acting, it's not the real thing. They arrived early in the morning, around 2am and everyone will stay on a hotel/resort with an oceanview. Most actors will be roommates just like Johnny and Jaehyun, they really wanted to bring out the chemistry on everyone. Although a threat is looming as Gongmyung is eyeing the same doll.

"Ah hyung, the first shoot will be a lab scene, Jihoon teaching Mingyu chemistry" Jaehyun read through, lying down on his bed without unpacking his things.

"You mean, YOU, Jihoon, will teach me, Mingyu, Chemistry" Johnny smirked, Jaehyun's cheeks reddened.

"Y-yeah...Mingyu" Jaehyun felt weird, it's like he's talking to someone else.

Johnny continued to ignore Jaehyun as how Mingyu did to Jihoon, it was the cool guy and the nerd's tragic love story. "Good night Johnny hyung" Jaehyun whispered after finishing up his shower and unpacking. Johnny was so used to method acting, it felt natural, he can snap in and out of character, a true professional as critics would say. So when the cast arrived on the location, it was a cold spring morning, it was still a bit cold so most people still wore padded jackets.

"Good morning!" Jaehyun greeted Johnny, making sure to bow to his sunbae as he was done with costume and make-up, he looked like a real high school student...

"So for this scene, you just have to look at Jaehyun as he delivers his lines, that's it" Baekhyun explained to the two after Johnny finished his preps, everyone was on standby and in position, even the background actors. 

When the tape started rolling, as expected, Jaehyun was too nervous that he forgot some of the lines, everyone was hyping him up. "I'm sorry, it's just that, I'm nervous" Jaehyun kept bowing to everyone and the staff teased him, cooing on how cute he is. Johnny leaned in to whisper "You're Jihoon, I'm Mingyu, hm?" He simply whispered and Jaehyun's ears turned red. 'Sensitive ear' Johnny took a mental note. It was on the 6th take when everyone went silent, Jaehyun delivered his lines so perfectly that Johnny almost lost Mingyu. The staff all clapped when Baekhyun called for "cut" Chanyeol happily cheered on Jaehyun, Johnny was just speechless.

"I knew it, we just have to fill this up and auditionee Jaehyun will come out" Baekhyun teasingly patted his tummy .

"That was good" Johnny patted his back. Jaehyun looked thrilled to all the comments, Gongmyung ruffled his hair.

There were solo scenes so Johnny and Jaehyun had to film apart, Johnny did well as expected, Chanyeol only had to tell him the blockings and he nailed his scene. The next time that he saw Jaehyun was already for dinner, Baekhyun insisted that they should eat out to celebrate the first day of shoot, Jaehyun looked less tensed and he got along with the staff and the other actors.

\---

Jaehyun felt like he was bewitched, after all the fails, that moment where he let the scene flow, he didn't know how it happened but he delivered the lines perfectly and it continued until he realized all the scenes for today are finished. He was in the shower, staring at himself in the mirror, everything finally sinking in slowly and his knees almost gave up. It was as if he was another person, just like how Johnny showed him, as if he was a sad, madly in love, high school boy who will only be played in the end of the day. He felt miserable inside, he didn't know when it started but he was crying in the shower. The character really gets into him.

"I'm going crazy, crying because of a script..."

Johnny looked so good at the dinner, he wore a simple sweater and jeans but he looked so fine, Jaehyun couldn't stop staring, he's insane because Johnny is looking back at him as the sat facing each other. Waiting for someone to break the eye contact. Baekhyun finally spoke up, finally cutting through the trance.

"Everyone did amazing today, thank you for your hard work, let's continue the energy and finish the shoot safely" Baekhyun made a toast, everyone said their cheers, they only had cola because they have an early shoot tomorrow to film the sunrise so no one really wanted to drink alcohol.

"You did great, I didn't expect you're a pro" Johnny told Jaehyun, the cheeks started turning red...Jaehyun has to keep it cool.

"Hmmmm thank yoush" he mentally facepalmed, his habit of talking with his mouthful should be stopped immediately, Gongmyung had to pat his back thinking he was choking or something.

"Are you a 3 year old?" Gongmyung teased the younger, Jaehyun scratched his nape.

"Wanna go through the script before going to bed?" Johnny suggested, like a pup, Jaehyun's head automatically bobbed up and down.

\---

The shoot went well as days passed by, it was surprisingly easier to work with everyone. Jaehyun was slowly learning method acting, they've filmed about forty minutes of the movie when the first month of filming marked down. Taeyong kept him grounded, to not fall to deep, always reminding Jaehyun that this is work and nothing more, this is just art. He knew it from the start, it was crazy to ever think that Johnny, probably the straightest man in the world, will be interested in him. Jaehyun could only sigh as he watched Johnny deliver his lines as they shoot on the beach. Hwan's the most behaved pup that he ever met, he gave everyone energy and remained quiet when it starts rolling, Jaehyun would often cuddle him as he wait for his scene, if he can't have him, might as well cuddle his pet. Gongmyung has been a supportive sunbae, whenever they have the same scene, he takes good care of Jaehyun and gives him advice, answering the boy's questions.

"Ah...hyung I have a problem" Jaehyun was fixing his pillow and sheets when Johnny got out of shower.

"Oh, what is it?" Johnny was doing his skincare, they finished filming a bit late and the next shoot will start in the afternoon.

"You see, in the script...pages 54 to 55...it says that we have to kiss..." Jaehyun's ears couldn't hide the flush

"Oh, yeah, it happens all the time, are you feeling shy?" Johnny chuckled

"Um...it's just that...I'm not good at it...so I might mess up" Jaehyun couldn't even look at Johnny.

He was surprised when his senior walked towards him, slowly wrapping his arms around Jaehyun. He took the script from the boy's hand "Jihoonie, have you ever dreamed of this? Me standing in front of you...this close" Johnny whispered, he leaned closer to Jaehyun's face, making the boy back away but he held a tight grip on his waist. Jaehyun shook his head as he followed the script. Johnny smirked, pulling the younger's chin up delicately with his fingers. "Jihoonie, I'm pretty sure you've never imagined this" Johnny leaned closer, finally capturing the boy's plump lips with his, at first it was awkward, it was as if he was kissing a log, Jaehyun just stood there. But when Johnny bit his lip, an unholy moan took over him and he found himself hugging Johnny's neck, tongues swirling on a heated kiss. Johnny was the first one to pull away, a dazed Jaehyun with puffed lips in front of him. "You know Jae, you're really pretty" he left a peck on the boy's lips before patting his butt. "And that is your reward for doing a good job for the month, Jaehyunie" Johnny walked over to the bathroom, leaving a speechless Jaehyun staring at nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random johnjae whip because i love my bois, please feel free to leave comments/suggestions/violent reactions uwu


End file.
